


I'm Yours

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this lovely AU I fell in love with on Tumblr: Poe Dameron, a smart but aimless drifter, takes a substitute teaching job at Star Force High School for extra cash. Though he tolerates the other students, there is one high school senior who stands out among the rest. Rey, a motivated young girl eager to graduate, finds herself looking forward to seeing the mysterious substitute every day, especially when he talks about his plans to travel to far-off places. Rey’s dreams fill with the salt smell of the ocean and the brush of sand against her skin, yearning for a day when she can see these places for herself. Seeing these places with a certain brown-eyed man, however, could be very nice as well. And summer is almost here…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this chapter basically just follows Poe to set this up, the next one will more than likely be all Rey, and the rest may be a bit of both, but this is just the starting point! I'm hoping that you guys will like this AU! 
> 
> P.S. I got the title and basically the feel for the rest of the story from "I'm Yours" by Alessia Cara, I'm pretty much obsessed with this song as of right now.

     Three months, it was only going to be three months, and after a series of more odd jobs here and there than Poe could count, he’d be off for the summer – relaxing on a beach somewhere far away, surrounded by nothing but the peaceful ocean. His job was basically just to monitor a bunch of seniors at a high school he’s been through before on another substitute job. This one was the longest he’d ever been called in for, thanks to an unfortunate incident with one of their older teachers taking a terrible fall in their house and deciding to retire early since he wouldn’t make it back until the last week of school either way. Three months of just making sure the seniors didn’t do something incredibly stupid during their last three months in the class, and he was home free.

 

     Poe didn’t mind high school all that much, back when he was in it, he’d been the guy that got along with just about everyone; however now he was the adult, the one trying to keep them from going completely wild…at least during school hours. Supposedly the teacher who retired had left just about everything that the students needed to finish up before graduating in the many files in his desk – mostly tests and last minute lessons they needed to learn before their finals. Poe even stumbled upon a few movies the teacher had down on the list that he could play the first few days while he got everything in order for the rest of his time there. It was all Poe was really used to, the longest he ever substituted before hand was a week, where he really only had to teach for one day and it was to a couple of first graders who seemed to like him well enough to listen for that one day.

 

     Poe hadn’t adjusted back to early mornings, which resulted in him coming in a bit later than he should have showed up, desperately trying to get some coffee in his system before the high school kids would coming pouring in.

 

     “For a minute there I almost thought you weren’t going to show up.”

 

     Principal Leia Organa was standing behind the desk at the head of the classroom, Poe had known her for a while, back when he was a student here and she was his teacher trying to keep him going down the good path – which ended up working somehow. Since then she had been the one calling him in whenever they needed a substitute, she’d become almost like a second mother over the years as well and Poe looked up to her with the upmost respect.

 

     “Have I ever let you down yet?” Poe asked with a smirk as he dropped his stuff down on the desk.

 

     “Let’s keep it that way.” Leia insisted. “It shouldn’t be too bad, all the kids Lando had were seniors, none of his classes ever caused any trouble from what I’ve heard over the past year. The morning ones should be the easiest – four years of these kids getting up early and they’re still half asleep when they walk in here.” Leia sighed. “I brought the rest of the lesson plans he had at home with him in this morning, it’s all here.” She gestured towards the desk.

 

     “Anything else?” Poe asked, trying to get the rest of his coffee down and wake up before the first bell rang in ten minutes.

 

     “Yes, Poe, please try to dress more like an actual teacher tomorrow.” Leia said.

 

     “It’s the jacket, isn’t it?” Poe asked with a grin, he knew the leather jacket wasn’t exactly teacher material, in fact it was the opposite, but he was running late and it was the only thing he could grab on his way out the door.

 

     “As always, yes, it’s the jacket.” Leia smirked and shook her head. “Just get through today, worry about the rest tomorrow.”

 

     “You’ve got it General.” Poe called out to her as she left the room, he’d been calling her that since she was his teacher, and somehow he still got away with calling her that.

 

   Leia had been right, as usual. As soon as the morning class walked in after the bell rang, half of them looked like they were sleepwalking, just going through the motions of their everyday routine. Some of the kids glanced at him, more than likely wondering where their normal teacher was, the rest were simply too tired to care. Poe was never the over enthusiastic substitute, except for that one kindergarten class he watched over for a day, but he always tried his best to keep things at a level somewhere between friendly and holding respect for one another.

 

    “Where's Mr. Calrissian?” One of the students piped up right away as soon as they sat down.

 

    “Mr. Calrissian had an accident last night and has decided to retire early because of it,” Poe tried to explain. “So for the last three months, you guys have me, Mr. Dameron.”

 

    “You don't look like a teacher.” One of the girls from the back of the room said with a smirk on her face.

 

    “Early morning.” Poe shrugged it off easily as he always did, he never let any of the kids get to him, particularly the girls who tries to linger, he made a mental note to avoid that blonde.

 

    “Is Mr. Calrissian going to be okay?” A new voice piped up, this time he followed it to a brunette sitting over by the windows.

  
    It took him a minute to fully register her; she had long brown that fell down just past her shoulders in messy waves and hazel eyes that he almost felt like were looking right through him. She had delicate features that made her look fragile, but that look in her eyes told him that she was anything but. Before he realized it the whole class was staring right at him, even the ones half asleep, waiting for him to finally respond to the question at hand.

 

     “Oh, he’ll be fine.” Poe said, clearing his throat and looking away at anything else other than the girl who managed to render him speechless in one glare. _The girl in high school still,_ Poe reminded himself before he leaned against the desk and tried to keep his gaze fixated on everyone else. “Alright, well, that’s over with. Who wants to watch Forrest Gump?”

 

     The class seemed more than relieved that they weren’t actually going to learn anything in class that morning, the kids falling asleep took the dim lights as a cue to actually sleep while the rest either watched the movie or did one of a million things on their phones. Except for the girl, she had her notebook out and was scribbling away at something, which made Poe a bit more curious than he cared to admit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     The bell rang and the class emptied out one by one, shuffling out the door and through the halls to their next classes. Poe turned the lights back on for everyone to gather their things and reset the movie back to the beginning for the next class. The girl – who he later figured out was named Rey thanks to the seating charts Lando had for all his classes – stopped in front of his desk for a moment, looking like she was debating weather to say something or not. She settled on keeping quiet and walked out the door, making sure to not even cast him another glance as she left. Poe couldn’t figure out what it was about this girl, sure, she was pretty, but it wasn’t exactly her looks that had pulled him in, though it helped, it was something in her eyes, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on and was sure he’d never be able to.

 

     Once the room was cleared out, he spotted a piece of paper left behind on Rey’s desk, it looked like something ripped right out of her journal. He was tempted to go after her and hand it back, but once he saw what was drawn on there, he felt the overwhelming urge to keep it. Surely she had left it there on purpose; it wasn’t wrinkled or crunched up like something she’d want to throw out. It was drawn like something straight out of a comic, and it was pretty damn good he had to admit, but it was one picture, just a simple one of a girl who seemed to be out in some kind of desert, kneeling down next to a robot looking thing – he wanted to call it a droid though it looked like a ball with a dome shaped head on top. In the bottom corner of the picture she’d signed and dated it, and in even smaller print he could just barely make out a “1 oF ?”.

 

     Poe decided to keep it in his desk, if anything he’d give it back to her tomorrow when he’d see her again. It wasn’t until he flipped the paper over and saw all the crossed out pictures of her trying to draw these futuristic looking jets that Poe knew he wasn’t going to keep it in his desk. He neatly folded it up with a smile on his face as he stuffed it into his jacket pocket, if she left it behind she surely wouldn’t miss it…would she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally got this chapter done! This one is all about Rey, the next one and the rest of the chapters probably will be a mix of them both :3 Oh! If anyone here who hasn't seen the original AU where I got this lovely idea from, here's a link to the original. [ http://hey-there-bret.tumblr.com/post/136161472677/au-poe-dameron-a-smart-but-aimless-drifter ]

     Rey was more than capable of taking care of herself; she had for years before Luke Skywalker had taken her in. For the first time since he had taken her in over a year ago, she was back on her own again while Luke was on a trip; and while he had promised that he trusted her on her own, that didn't seem to stop his sister Leia and her husband Han from checking in on her. One of them always made sure to check up on her after school for the past few days, today it was Han, already inside the house in the recliner with his dog, Chewy at his side. As soon as Chewy spotted Rey walking in, he barked and happily ran up to her, sitting at her feet waiting for her to give him some attention.

 

     “Chewy, give the girl a minute.” Han called out from the living room.

 

     Chewy groaned in protest, and right before he was about to walk off with his tail drooping, Rey reached out and scratched him behind his furry brown ears, causing his tail to pick right back up and start wagging happily.

 

     “You don’t have to wait for me to come home in one piece.” Rey sighed as she dropped her backpack off on a stool at the breakfast bar, Chewy choosing to follow her rather than sit at Han’s side again at the moment.

 

     “Ah, well you know how the boss is kid.” Han grinned. “She’s not happy unless she knows everyone’s okay.”

 

     “I’m fine.” Rey smiled. “Home in one piece, going to do homework, and I still have the lasagna she made yesterday in the fridge.”

 

     “I’ll let her know.” Han said as he got up out of the recliner, Chewy charging off to his side now. “By the way, nice drawings kid. Here I was thinking you only liked working on the Falcon.” He said as he handed her the drawings she’d left on the coffee table last night before she went to bed and crashed for the night.

 

     It was all sketches of the little round droid she’d been working on, trying to work on drawing him while he was moving, and of the female character she had made up working on fixing him up a bit.

 

     “They got a story?” Han asked curiously.

 

     “Not a whole one yet, no.” Rey sighed.

 

     “You’ll think up something, you’ve got one hell of an imagination when you let it loose.” Han clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go let Leia know everything’s fine. I’ll catch you later, kid. I’m sure the boss will be calling you later.”

 

     “Alright.” Rey said, looking through her drawings until she felt Chewy nuzzle her leg. “Bye Chewy.” She laughed as she gave him another quick scratch before he trotted off behind Han and out the front door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     She hadn’t meant to start drawing his face when she first started. Rey was half asleep; the TV in her room on the in background and the ear buds slowly falling out of her ears, but making the connection that she’d drawn her substitute teachers face snapped her out of it. She had to admit he was handsome, certainly far more handsome than any other substitute she’d ever encountered; his tousled dark hair, his brown eyes, and he had a certain smirk that Rey just couldn’t quite shake from her thoughts. Rey figured it was just her brain wandering, she was tired and it was getting late, there shouldn’t have been much more to it. She was ready to rip the picture out of her sketchbook, just throw it out and forget about it, but just as she was ready to rip it out, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

 

     Instead she closed up the book and tossed it on the floor beside her bed, took her ear buds out, turned off the TV and turned out the light. Surely some sleep would help her forget all about it.

 

* * *

 

 

    Sleep did help, until Rey showed up to school a bit early and realized exactly whose motorcycle she had parked next to, considering it’s owner was still standing by it. He was wearing that same leather jacket that looked just a little too good on him and smiling right at her.

 

     “Morning.” He offered.

 

     It was normal for people to say good morning to one another, it wasn’t anything special or strange, it was just what everyone did. So Rey couldn’t figure out why she felt heat rush to her cheeks and felt the need to scurry off before he could see.

 

     “Morning.” She quickly answered, grabbing her backpack and shutting her car door before making her way off towards the school so he didn’t have to see her blushing. Why did they have to hire such a good-looking guy?

 

     Before her thoughts could linger on any longer, she stopped herself short before almost bumping right into Leia.

 

     “You’re here early.” Leia observed, but when she kept looking at her, Rey tried to collect her thoughts and stop the blushing before she noticed. “Are you alright?”

 

     “Fine.” Rey answered quickly with a nod. “I should go, I promised Finn I’d help him with studying for his science exam.” She blurted out and ran off before Leia could interrogate her further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Rey had made it through class without letting her mind wander too far off, though it was hard since he was actually teaching today. No movies for her to use to drown out everything else, just him for a whole entire hour and no distractions. When the bell finally rang, Rey couldn’t wait to gather her stuff and get out, but just as she was getting ready to leave, she was stopped in her tracks.

 

     “Rey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Mr. Dameron spoke up.

 

     Some of the other students looked at her curiously, wondering what the always-quiet student could have possibly done to capture the substitutes attention, but it didn’t last. Before Rey knew it, the room was emptied out and she was face to face with Mr. Dameron.

 

     “Yeah?” Rey asked.

 

     He reached over to his jacket, pulling out a neatly folded up piece of paper and handing it over to her. She knew what it was as soon as she caught a glimpse of her failed sketches on the back.

 

     “I lost this yesterday.” Rey mumbled as she unfolded the paper, being greeting by her drawing of the scavenger on the desert planet meeting her droid for the first time. “How’d you get this?”

 

     “You left it behind on the desk after class. It’s pretty good though.” Mr. Dameron smirked. God he had a mesmerizing smirk, Rey tried not to let her mind dwell on that, though it was already a bit too late.

 

     Rey looked down at it for a moment before she handed it back over to Mr. Dameron. “Keep it.”

 

     “Why?” Mr. Dameron asked a bit confused.

 

     “…Because anyone else would have thrown it out and you kept it.” Rey shrugged. “Is that all you needed me for?”

 

     “Yeah, go ahead.” Mr. Dameron nodded as he folded the picture back up and put it back in his jacket pocket. “I’ll, uh, see you in class tomorrow then.”

 

     “Yeah, tomorrow.” Rey nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     There was no one there to wait for when she came home, but as soon as 5:00 came around, she heard the front door open and was greeted by Leia stopping by after she had finished up at the school.

 

     “Did Luke call you?” She asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen, putting away some other dinner she must have cooked up for Rey to eat.

 

     “Ten minutes ago.” Rey sighed. “He’s going to be another two weeks.”

 

     “You can stay with Han and I if you want.” Leia offered

 

     “I’ll be fine, but thanks.” Rey shrugged, continuing to focus on the drawing in front of her.

 

     “Alright.” Leia nodded. “God, I wish you’d do something with this head of hair you’ve got.” She said which caused Rey to smile. It had always driven Leia nuts that she always let her hair just fall in wild waves, except for when she was working on an engine. Leia always wore her hair up and braided and every time Rey saw her, she could tell Leia wanted nothing more than to tame that wild mane she had.

 

     “Maybe someday.” Rey promised her, as always.

 

     “Huh, that face looks familiar.” Leia noted as she glanced down at the drawing Rey was working on.

 

     She’d done it again, this time – though she hated to admit it – on purpose. She had drawn Mr. Dameron into the story she’d been piecing together.

 

     “It’s nothing.” Rey quickly dismissed and flipped over to another drawing she’d been working on of the droid.

 

     “Uh huh.” Leia smirked. “A crush is a crush, it’s fine. Let’s just keep this crush a crush, okay?”

 

     “Okay.” Rey mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Rey wasn’t exactly sure what a crush was supposed to be like. No one had really ever caught her eye before all of this. It had left her lying awake in bed tonight, _it’s just a crush_ , she kept telling herself, and it wasn’t anything serious. She just happened to like the way he looked, and the way he smiled, and how he was the first person she wasn’t related to that ever held on to something of hers the way he had. It was something that would pass by, it wasn’t even as if he thought about her the same way, he was much older than her and knowing his good looks – he probably had a girlfriend or something of the sort. It was just a crush after all…wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was actually squealing while writing the ending. Even though I'm writing the story these feels are so going to destroy me!

    It had all started out innocently and slowly. Rey couldn't help but admit that as the days passed, her crush for Mr. Dameron grew just a little bit more. Either he would stop her at the end of class or Rey would walk up to his desk, waiting until the others were gone before talking. It started with her art, why she was drawing these little comic characters and what this story was, though she made sure to leave out the character that bore a striking resemblance to him. The art conversation two days later led to engines after she was talking about the futuristic ships she was trying to sketch out.

  
    And after a week, the conversations carried over from after class to Rey sneaking into the class during lunch to have a whole hour of talking to him all to herself. It was foolish, it was potentially trouble since Leia ran the school and if she ever saw them alone just talking - Rey could only imagine what she'd do. But whenever Mr. Dameron made her laugh, or kept his eyes locked on her while she spoke, those consequences didn't seem all that bad.

 

     “Have you ever seen the ocean before?” Rey asked curiously one day, sitting in the emptied out classroom with Mr. Dameron yet again. She’d made a habit of pulling up a chair from somewhere around the room and planting herself right in front of his desk, picking at her lunch while talking to him.

 

     “Yeah, a couple times.” He nodded. “You?”

 

     “Never.” Rey said.

 

     “Really, you’ve never seen the ocean before?” He asked, a bit shocked and surprised.

 

     “Nope.” Rey sighed. “I was sort of on my own for a while before I ended up here, I didn’t really get to see a lot of things before all of this.”

 

     Rey saw him hesitate for a moment, wanting to say something but instead stopping himself and going with something else to say.

 

     “You should see it sometime, it’s beautiful.” He gave her a small smile.

 

     “Whatever you say, Mr. Dameron.” Rey smirked.

 

     “It’s Poe by the way.” He finally told her. “My name is Poe, Mr. Dameron makes me feel like an old man.”

 

     “You’re the one behind the desk, technically you are.” Rey laughed.

 

     “Don’t remind me.” Poe mumbled, Rey couldn’t help but think he looked a bit adorable right then and there.

 

     “If it helps any, at least you don’t look very old.” Rey grinned, she went back to focusing back on her lunch as soon as she felt her cheeks flush a bit. She wasn’t used to being borderline flirty with anyone – ever.

 

     “Good to know.” Poe flashed her one of his smiles that made her heart beat just a bit faster and she tried to shrug it off, pretending she was far more interested in the orange in front of her instead of that damned smile.

 

     The rest of their lunch went by with friendly conversation, Poe had started telling her all about the places he’d been and the places he still wanted to go and Rey hung on every single word. It sounded like something out a story, all the adventures he’s had so far and the ones he still hoped to have. The question of “ _do you have a girlfriend?_ ” was tempting Rey, but she deciding it seemed a bit out of the blue for this conversation, she kept it to herself for another day. As lunch was coming to an end and Rey decided to leave before the hour was completely up, things seemed almost perfectly friendly between them. That was until they left the classroom and a simple brushing of hands set off some sparks that Rey was unfamiliar with.

 

     Their hands lingered there for a moment, just barely touching, and Rey so tempted to just reach out and take a hold of his hand. Rey thought it was just in her head, the silly little crush on Poe Dameron getting out of hand, but he kept his hand by hers, and when she looked right at him she swore she saw a flicker of something in his dark brown eyes. Rey was the first to break the connection, moving her hand away and clearing her throat, causing both of them to come out of whatever trance they had fallen into for just that little moment in time.

 

     “I’ll…see you tomorrow.” Rey quickly blurted out.

 

     She turned on her heels and walked off, trying to find a way to keep that spilt second of time from taking over the rest of her thoughts for the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Poe found himself sitting in a bar, having a few drinks just to clear his head. He knew it was a bad idea to talk to Rey, but he kept finding himself drawn to her despite his best efforts, not that he could say her really fought that pull to her all too much. He learned a lot about her in a short amount of time, and their hours alone for lunches only gave them more time to talk. He could talk to her for days on end and never even notice that a minute had passed. Under normal pretenses, Poe wouldn’t stress out about the situation too much, but this was different – Rey was still in high school, not only that but she was one of his _students_ – things were far from normal between them.

 

     After a while Poe came to realize that the drinking wasn’t helping him clear his mind any, if anything it was just clouding his thoughts now. Rey was the only thing swimming through his mind no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. He paid for his drinks and got out of there, hoping a walk home on the cool evening would perhaps do what the cleaning didn’t, though it failed as well. Instead that very next morning he was woken up by having a rather… _colorful_ dream about Rey and she was all he could think about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “How old were you when you fell in love with Han?” Rey blurted out.

 

     Her car had been acting up a bit this morning, and instead of risking driving it and having it break down on her drive to school, Rey asked Leia for a ride to school and she was more than happy to do so.

 

     “Why do you ask?” Leia pried curiously.

 

     “I was just wondering.” Rey tried to explain as innocently as she could, though she had heard from Luke on multiple occasions that Leia was pretty young and Han was a lot older than her when they fell in love.

 

     “I was about your age, a little older maybe.” Leia finally answered. “Han was older than me.”

 

     “How much older?” Rey’s curiosity was getting the better of her, she was trying to convince herself that these questions were just something she always wanted the answer to, having nothing to do with her crush on Poe Dameron, nothing at all, though she knew the truth.

 

     “Old enough.” Leia laughed. “What’s with all these questions?”

 

     “Just curious.” Rey shrugged.

 

     “Mhmm,” Leia mumbled. “If this has anything to do with Mr. Dameron-“

 

     “It doesn’t.” Rey quickly cut her off, though she knew now that Leia would only pursue the matter even more.

 

     Rey noticed the smirk on Leia’s face, she knew _exactly_ why she was asking these questions and why she wanted the answers so badly. “Yes, Han was older than me when we fell in love, I want to say he was about eleven years older than me at the time. You couldn’t tell though from the way he acted.” Leia laughed. “I had crushes on other boys before Han strolled into my life, but if you asked, I suppose I’d have to say that he was my first real love, as infuriating as he could be sometimes.”

 

     “…Why are you telling me all of that?” Rey asked.

 

     “Because I suppose I can’t keep you from having a crush. I can’t really stop you from doing anything else either. All I can tell you is that while Han and I fell in love, it doesn’t always happen like that, I got lucky, not everyone does.” Leia shrugged. “If you’re anything like me, if someone tells you _not_ to do something, you’re only more prone to do it. I don’t want you doing anything out of spite or pressure or whatever it may be.”

 

     “It’s nothing like that.” Rey tried to explain.

 

     “Rey, I know about you going to go spend lunch with him.” Leia admitted.

 

     “How do you know that?” Rey asked; her cheeks suddenly flushed bright pink.

 

     “I’m the principal remember? If anyone sees anything they come to me.” Leia said.

 

     “Crap.” Rey hissed under her breath, she should have known that someone would have noticed a student sneaking away at lunch sooner or later, especially someone related to the principal.

 

     “Just be glad I found out first and not Han or Luke, they wouldn’t be quite so reasonable.” Leia sighed. “I can warn you, I can look out for you, I can even kick his ass if he ever tries anything you don’t like.” Leia smirked and Rey couldn’t help but crack a smile back at her. “But I can’t stop you. My parents tried to stop me with all their might before they died, warning me about the scoundrel I’d chosen to fall in love with, if anything it only made me crazier about him.”

 

     “It’s just a crush.” Rey offered. “I’m still in high school, he probably doesn’t even like me.”

 

     Leia parked the car as soon as they pulled into the mostly empty parking lot, only a few other teachers showing up before them.

 

     “Just promise me that you’ll be careful.” Leia stated. “Crush or not, if anything happens – good or bad – you let me know, alright?”

 

     “Okay.” Rey nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

     Despite Rey not being able to shake the feeling that whenever Poe could cast a glance her way during class this morning that his eyes were on her, Rey ate lunch with everyone else today instead of with Poe. She figured if Leia had found out, surely someone from out here would have noticed too, and the last thing she wanted was to get Poe into trouble. She’d spent most of her lunch with Finn until she decided to go for a walk, trying to get the lunch hour to pass by quickly though it seemed to drag on without talking to him. Rey settled for spending the rest of her time leaning against the gym wall, the building closest to the parking lot, trying to think of anything else other than Poe who had seemed to consume just about all her thoughts anymore. She planted herself down on the grass, taking out her notebook and started to work on some sketch, she had worked Finn into the story as well, and the picture she was working on was something she started this morning – them running away from the bad guys causing nothing but chaos behind them with the little droid in tow.

 

     “I was wondering what happened to you.” Poe’s voice broke the comfortable silence she’d been sitting in.

 

     She looked up and saw him standing there in his leather jacket, looking like he was getting ready to go somewhere. Instead he seemed to change his mind, taking a seat beside her in the grass and taking a look at what she was drawing.

 

     “Sorry,” Rey mumbled as she continued on her work. “I promised Finn I’d eat lunch with him today.” She lied.

 

     “That’s fine.” Poe shrugged, though after they continued to sit in silence, she could feel his gaze fixated on her again. “Are you alright?”

 

     “I’m…I’ll be fine.” Rey sighed.

 

     “If something’s wrong you can tell me.” Poe offered.

 

     “The problem is you.” Rey blurted out, she hadn’t thought too much about it before she just said it, but now it was out there and she couldn’t take it back.

 

     “Me?” Poe asked, a little more than confused.

 

     “Yes, _you._ ” Rey emphasized. “I – I like you more than I should. That’s the problem.”

 

     Her cheeks were bright red and she refused to make eye contact with him now; putting all her attention into the drawing in front of her, trying her best to ignore his presence or just how much of his body heat she could feel radiating off of him from how close he was to her.

 

     “That’s funny because I think I have the same problem.” Poe’s voice seemed a bit lower and a lot closer to her than he’d ever been before.

 

     Rey finally broke her concentration on her drawing and looked over at him, he was a few mere inches away from her, his dark brown eyes staring directly at her as if she were the only person in the entire galaxy. Her heart was beginning to race, her palms were a bit sweaty, and she had butterflies in her stomach for the first time. She didn’t know where she got the courage from, somewhere buried deep in her heart, but she closed the distance between them without a second though, putting all her new found passion into that one single kiss. She had been kissed before, she wasn’t new to that, but for the first time out of all the times she’d been kissed, she felt the spark that people talked about when they kissed someone they loved. It was like electricity was dancing over her lips with every passing second they remained in contact with his.

 

     Somewhere along the way she’d completely discarded her notebook, putting it on the ground beside before she inched over a bit closer to him, practically in his lap and running her fingers through his hair. In that moment, Rey didn’t really care who stumbled upon this scene that would be more than difficult to explain, because all she cared about was that her lips stayed on Poe’s. When they finally broke apart from their kiss to catch their breath, Rey couldn’t help the smile that formed, for a moment she felt like the happiest girl in the world, and with the way Poe was looking back at her, it’d be hard not to.

 

     “What do we do now?” Rey asked.

 

     “I don’t know.” Poe answered with a smile. “But we’ll figure it out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I hope you guys like this chapter but if you'll notice...I changed the rating on the story...smut is in the future ;)

    Poe knew he was in over his head the minute he kissed Rey. He knew she was eighteen, he knew she was his student, he knew that if they were ever caught by the wrong person - despite her age - things could go south pretty quickly; but whenever he was with her, he didn’t really care. It wasn’t just when she kissed him, though he certainly didn’t mind that, it was just about everything that she did when she was with him; the way she laughed, the focused look she got in her eyes when she was really working on something important, the way she’d look at him with such wonder when he talked about all the places he had been. A week after their kiss he got a bit daring and invited Rey over to his apartment, today just so happened to be that day and he just about wore a hole into the floor waiting for Rey to knock on his door. 

 

    When she finally did arrive, it was almost a relief, he couldn't really remember the last time he had anyone at all over, much less someone he liked. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but just stare at her for a minute. She had her hair twisted up and braided, she had just the barest hints of makeup on which was different from how she was at school, and she was actually wearing a dress - a dress that showed off her shoulders and legs and made it hard to focus. 

 

    “Rey, you look...wow” Was all Poe managed to say.

 

    “Is it too much?” Rey asked nervously, hugging her jacket she'd brought along with her close to her chest. “I just wanted to try something different.” She mumbled. 

 

    They were just spending some time together out of their restricted movements at school, it wasn't supposed to really be anything more. Rey had said something about getting some time out from under her family's watchful eye, Poe was just glad to have her over. But seeing her standing there in that silver dress that showed off the glow of her tanned skin, it almost suddenly felt like something of a date now. 

 

    “No, no, you look great.” Poe reassured her as he stepped aside to let her in. “Come on in.” 

 

    Rey entered slowly at first, taking her time to look around at everything, but as soon as she spotted his wall of pictures behind the sofa of all the places he’s been, her face lit up. She immediately cast her jacket aside, tossing it on the chair where his leather jacket rested, and looked at each picture in wonder. 

 

    “So, that's what the ocean looks like?” She asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah, pretty much. It looks different in some places.” Poe told her, walking up beside her but scared to initiate any sort of contact. 

 

    “It looks so...blue.” Rey smiled. 

 

    “Yeah, it tends to be blue.” Poe chuckled. 

 

    “Sorry, I must sound like an idiot.” Rey sighed and plopped down on the sofa, though she was still smiling. 

 

    “No, it's okay. It's adorable actually.” Poe smiled, a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks. 

 

    “Oh.” Rey started to blush a bit now as well. 

 

    “Maybe, uh, maybe I'll take you with me sometime. To see the ocean.” Poe said, trying to break the awkward moment between them, though sincerely meaning what he said. 

 

    “Really?” Rey asked, a huge grin on her face. 

 

    “Yeah, it'd be fun.” Poe grinned back. “Do you want something to drink?” 

 

    “Water is good with me.” Rey answered. 

 

    Things seemed to level out from there, Poe sat beside her and they just talked like they always had. After a while they started shifting around a bit, Rey kicked off her shoes and stretched out her bare legs onto Poe’s lap. They were watching something on TV at some point, but after a while Rey grabbed the notebook she brought with her and started drawing. 

 

    “What are you working on?” Poe asked curiously, his hands resting on her legs while he looked over at her with a smile, admiring the concentrated look on her face. 

 

    “Drawing.” Rey answered simply, not looking up from her work to cast him a glance. 

 

    “You haven’t let me see anything since you first left that drawing behind, mind if I have a look?” He asked. He was more than interested in seeing her artwork, though she always tended to hide it now. 

 

    “It’s not done.” Rey used as an excuse, holding the notebook a bit closer to her now. 

 

    “Please?” Poe begged now. 

 

    Rey looked at him over the top edge of her notebook, he was actually begging and a smile slowly grew on her face. “Alright,” Rey sighed. “But just...so you know, I kinda started drawing you.” 

 

    She handed over her notebook - her current drawing of a pilot in one of her futuristic looking jets was about halfway done, though most of his face was covered with a helmet. He started looking through the rest of the pictures, them not seeming to be in any certain order yet. He saw drawings of Rey with her friend Finn running from danger, he saw her scavenging for parts in a long dead ship, he saw a dark cloaked figure with a mask that was ominously standing in the distance. There was one picture he stopped on that didn’t seem to fit with the rest, it wasn’t quite as refined or filled in, something she’d done quickly on a whim; it was two people kissing, a man that looked like him and a woman that looked like her. 

 

    “I sort of did that one on the day we kissed.” Rey admitted shyly, sitting up a bit more and taking her notebook back, flipping it back to the image she was working on before. 

 

    “I like that one.” Poe smiled. 

 

    “Yeah?” Rey asked a bit insecurely. 

 

    “Yeah, I do.” He said softly. 

 

    They slowly inched closer, Rey sitting up to get closer to his lips, Poe’s hands slowly sliding their way up the side of her thighs under her dress. Their lips were just a few mere inches apart and the electricity was dancing in their air around them, that was until their moment was interrupted by the harsh ringing of Rey’s cell phone in her jacket pocket. 

 

    “Sorry.” Rey sighed as she pulled her legs off Poe and got off the sofa, going over to her phone and answering it right away. 

 

    A few seconds of pleasant conversation lead to a wide-eyed look of surprise crossing Rey’s features and her suddenly hanging up the phone after a mumbled goodbye. She shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket, threw her jacket on, and grabbed her notebook off the table. 

 

    “Rey, is everything alright?” Poe asked, quickly getting up off the sofa and trying to figure out what sent her into such a frenzy. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s fine, I just have to go. I’ll call you later.” She said as she made her way out the door, shutting it behind her and leaving Poe standing in the middle of his apartment wonder what had just gone wrong. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Everyone was already there by the time Rey got to the house. Luke’s car was parked in it’s usual spot, Han had talked Leia into taking a ride in his prized car he had dubbed  _ The Millennium Falcon _ , and Chewy was sitting like a perfect watch dog on the front porch, wagging his tail as soon as he saw Rey climb out of her car. He let out one low bark and Rey knew exactly why he’d been placed out there in the first place, he was their indicator for when she’d finally get home. 

 

    “Traitor.” Rey mumbled as he made her way up to the porch, but she still gave him a scratch behind the ears before going inside with him trotting right behind her with his same goofy grin. 

 

    As she had expected, they were all gathered there in the living room, carrying on a conversation until Rey showed up. 

 

    “Hey, there you are.” Luke smiled as he got up from his seat and gave Rey a tight hug. “Leia had to call you, where were you?” 

 

    “At a friends.” She quickly replied, hugging Luke back. He’d been gone for about a month in all and she almost forgot what it was like to have a parent again. 

 

    “A friend we should know about?” Han asked, always trying to look out for Rey, always trying to be the tough guy. 

 

    “Leave her alone, Han.” Leia sighed. 

 

    “I’m just wondering if this so called friend happens to be a guy, and if so if he tried anything.” Han shrugged. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey laughed as she let go of Luke. 

 

    “Well, it must have been some friend, look at you all dressed up.” Luke smiled. 

 

    “I’m not dressed up.” Rey tried to argue, though she knew she was. 

 

    “How about we all sit down and have dinner instead of interrogating Rey, alright?” Leia interrupted. “I’ve got a giant thing of pasta sitting on the stove with all of our names on it.” 

 

    Rey was never more thankful for Leia’s pasta in that moment. She knew she’d have to tell them at some point, but figuring out a way to tell both Luke and Han who were so overly protective of her that she was seeing an older man, a man that happened to be her teacher as a matter of fact, was not a conversation she was looking forward to having. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “So...how is it all going?” Leia asked as she sat down beside Rey out on the front porch. Han and Luke inside, chatting about all the cars Luke had seen while he was out on his trip. 

 

    Rey had kept her promise, she told Leia that she kissed Poe, told her that she was starting to like him a bit more than she should, even asked for her help with how to do her hair. Leia was the mother figure she always wanted and finally had to talk everything out with, and while she still wasn’t too keen on the idea of Rey wanting to move so quickly with an older man like Poe, she was there to listen to everything. 

 

    “I like him.” Rey stated. “I like him a lot.” 

 

    “Well, it’s been a week, how about you slow things down a bit. Got a whole lot of leg showing there.” Leia nodded towards her dress. 

 

    “It’s not like that.” Rey sighed, though she swore she could still feel the heat from Poe’s hand sliding up her thigh from earlier today. It had sent a tingle up her spine that she just couldn’t shake. “I’ve never done  _ that _ .”

 

    “Well, just don’t rush into anything.” Leia said. 

 

    “I won’t.” Rey countered. She didn’t want to think about her relationship or whatever it was going anywhere but where it was at currently. She liked his kisses, she liked him listening to her, she liked his stories and his touch, she liked knowing there was someone there. What she did know is that sometimes when touches turned to more, things got complicated, and the last things she wanted was to complicate their situation anymore than it already was. 

 

    Rey’s phone started ringing and it didn’t surprise her when she saw Poe’s name light up on the screen. It wasn’t the first time he’d called that night and she knew it wouldn’t be the last, she practically ran out of his place without much to say. 

 

    “I’ll let you take that.” Leia gave her a light pat on the back before walking back inside the house to join the conversation. 

 

    Rey hesitated before answering, he hadn’t done anything, it was her problem really,  but for some reason she was finding it all so hard to explain. She’d never had family before and now she had one, and some part of her was afraid of them possibly getting so angry over her choice that she almost didn’t want to say a word to Han or Luke. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey answered. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey marched back into the house, her phone clutched tight in her hands and a confidence slowly trying to build in her chest. When she had it mustered up enough, Rey cleared her throat and suddenly all eyes were on her. 

  
    “Next Sunday on Family Night, I’m bringing my boyfriend over for you to meet.” She stated in a calm and even tone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Family dinner night! I hope you guys are liking it because I've officially decided that Chapter 8 is going to be the end!

    Poe knew more than anything how much this dinner meant to Rey, she’d been going on and on about it since she talked to him that night Luke had come back. He wasn’t used to seeing Rey so nervous, flirtatious and a bit shy perhaps sometimes when she wanted a kiss but didn’t quite know how to approach him for it, but never nervous. She stopped by his apartment every day after school, talking to him about every single one of her family members - to which he learned with great surprise that she just so happened to be related to Leia Organa - which even made him a bit nervous at first. 

 

    Luke was an engineer, he worked on a little bit of everything, though he loved taking things that were old and making them brand new again. Han was a mechanic, or rather a retired one, who loved his cars, his dog Chewy, and his wife Leia more than anything else in the galaxy; he was also the one Rey was most worried about given his rough exterior and tendency to scare some people off. Leia, Poe knew bits and pieces about, but Rey had gone on to tell him just about everything, and though she never admitted it, Poe was able to piece together that Leia’s opinion meant the world to her. So by the time Sunday night had finally arrived, and Rey had picked out  _ exactly _ what he should wear to meet them, Poe’s nerves were a bit shaken, but he wasn’t about to let it show. 

 

    The door was swung open seconds after he knocked, he wasn’t surprised to see Rey right there at the door, knowing how nervous she had been, she probably was waiting at the door to ensure no one else would answer it. 

 

    “Oh thank god.” Rey breathed a sigh of relief before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, Poe couldn’t help but notice the hints of perfume she was wearing again as he hugged her back. 

 

    “Are you stressing out again?” He already knew the answer, though he felt as if he had to ask in order to start calming Rey down. 

 

    “No. Yes. I don’t know anymore.” Rey huffed as she pulled away, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’m just glad you’re here.” 

 

    “It’ll be okay, I promise.” Poe reassured her. He couldn’t count how many times in the past week he had told her that, but it still seemed to work every time as Rey slowly let out a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. 

 

    Rey nodded, wrapping her arm around his, and walking into the house with him at her side. He couldn’t help but notice her shaky hands, her family clearly meant everything to her, and Poe was going to make sure that he didn’t let her down. She led him into the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered, sharing stories from what sounded like their younger days, yet the first one to notice a new person in the room was the scruffy dark brown dog sat at Han Solo’s feet. The dog got up silently and trotted right over to Poe, sniffing his feet and his legs, circling him even, and after a moment the dog parked himself right in front of Poe - his ears at attention and his tail wagging. 

 

    “At least Chewy likes you so far.” Rey mumbled as she reached down to pet him. 

 

    Poe followed suit, letting Chewy sniff his hand before petting him and scratching him behind the ears. It was Chewy’s excited barks that finally caught everyone’s attention, and with everyone looking at him Poe felt something similar to the stage fright he felt when he was seven. No one seemed exactly shocked, Rey had told him that she already told her family he was older than her, even the bit about him being her teacher, and while all of that had led to Rey hiding out in his apartment that night until her curfew at 10pm after having a spat with Luke, everything seemed to have cooled down. 

 

    “Everybody, this is Poe.” Rey broke the awkward silence that had fallen around them. “Poe, this is Luke, Leia, and Han. You already met Chewy.” Rey explained while Chewy seemed to bark on command at the mention of his name. 

 

    “Poe Dameron, right?” Luke was the first to speak up, Poe could see she was a bit nervous at that, but Poe was more than willing to handle whatever came his way. 

 

    “That’s right, sir.” Poe stated. 

 

    “I knew the name sounded familiar when Rey told me, you’re Kes and Shara’s son, right? I knew your parents a long time ago, they were good people.” Luke told him with a grin and held out his hand for Poe to shake. 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe answered, shaking Luke’s hand. 

 

    “Hope you’re hungry, Leia made more than enough for everybody.” Luke laughed. 

 

    “She made enough for an entire damn army.” Han called out from his spot on the sofa. “And Rey made more than enough desert to give us all a sugar rush.” 

 

    “And yet I have a feeling that I know where most of the food is going.” Leia jested and poked Han in the gut, causing a small grin to form on his face. 

 

    “Let’s go ahead and start eating then before the damn food gets cold.” Han said as he rose from his seat, casting a small glance over and Poe and Rey before heading for the dining room. 

 

    Luke and Leia followed suit while Rey stayed with Poe, still clutching onto his arm. “He’ll warm up eventually.” Rey sighed, she had warned him that Han would be the hardest of them all to get any sort of approval from. “He just takes a while.” 

 

    “That’s alright.” Poe pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You know, with everything going on I didn’t get a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight.” 

 

    Rey smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Her hair was twisted up in some intricate crown of braids that could only match Leia’s hairstyle, she was wearing a bit more makeup than usual, and while she had opted to wear a sparkling black top and a black skirt that brushed just above her knees instead of a dress, she was still radiant. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Dinner had been going surprisingly well, more so than Rey had expected or anticipated, but she was grateful for it either way. Everyone was talking, sharing stories, laughing and having a generally good time; Rey knew better but she couldn’t help herself from resting her hand on Poe’s thigh during the entire dinner and it may have distracted him a time or two, but he never really let it show thankfully. That was until after everyone had helped out with clearing out the table to get ready for dessert. 

 

    “Rey, I could use your help with getting all the stuff out for dessert.” Leia announced. 

 

    Rey hesitated for a moment until Poe squeezed her hand, letting her know he could more than handle himself. She rose with a sigh and followed Leia into the kitchen who was already pulling the pie out of the oven that Rey had put together earlier. 

 

    “Let the boys have their minute, they’re not going to kill each other.” Leia assured her, though that didn’t keep Rey from trying to listen in on the conversation going on out in the dining room. 

 

    “Are you sure about that? You weren’t there the day I told Luke about Poe.” Rey bit her lip, her palms were starting to get a bit sweaty again. 

 

    “I know all about it, trust me.” Leia sighed. “It’ll be fine. Luke and Han have had their time to absorb it, they almost like him now I think. Just let them puff out their chests and threaten to break his bones if he breaks your heart. It makes them feel better.” 

 

    “They wouldn’t really do that...would they?” Rey asked nervously. 

 

    “If he broke your heart bad enough, he wouldn’t just be worrying about those two going after him, he’d have to worry about me too.” Leia stated. 

 

    “That’s not making me feel any better.” Rey grumbled. 

 

    “It’ll be fine, just help me out with this other pie of yours in the oven.” Leia said. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The minute the girls had left the room, Luke seemed to remain just about the same, but Poe noticed a shift in Han’s attitude - he went from some sort of smile to something incredibly serious. Han Solo was a tough man, and from what Poe could remember of seeing him even back in his high school days, he’d always been that way. The only person he ever really softened around was his family members, and Poe was not one of them. 

 

    “So, teacher huh? You always a teacher?” Han asked curiously, taking a sip of his coffee but keeping his eyes on Poe. 

 

    “No, I just sub sometimes during the school year. I travel around a lot.” Poe explained. 

 

    “I did a lot of traveling when I was younger. Met a lot of girls, saw a lot of sights, broke a couple hearts along the way.” Han said, Poe could already tell where the conversation was going and he couldn’t blame Han. 

 

    “We just want to know what you’re really doing with Rey.” Luke blurted out, not wanting to beat around the topic any longer. 

 

    “I understand it, I more than understand it actually.” Poe stated. “Rey means a lot to you two, she means alot to me too, and while you two might not believe that right now, she’s not just another girl to me.” 

 

    “She’s young, eighteen, pretty. Easy to fall in love with and even easier to hurt.” Han warned him. 

 

    “I’d never hurt Rey, intentionally or otherwise. I know you two probably think that because she’s young and pretty that’s all I see, but I know Rey is a lot more than that. She’s bright, smarter than she gives herself credit for, and god she’s got one hell of an imagination on her. Have you seen what she’s been drawing? She’s got talent beyond fixing stuff up.” Poe said. 

 

    “Yeah, she’s got a good head on her shoulders.” Luke smiled. 

 

    “And she cares about what all of you think more than anything. For the past week she’s been doing nothing but telling me every single thing about all three of you. What you guys like, what you hate, how she met you all. She’s more afraid of what you all think than anything else in the galaxy, she loves you guys.” Poe swore he saw another hint of a grin on Han’s face. 

 

    “The kids got a good heart.” Han sighed. “Which is exactly why we just want to make sure that someone doesn’t take advantage of it, that someone being you right now.” 

 

    “I understand.” Poe shrugged. “If I were in your place I’m sure I’d be the same way.” 

 

    Everything was silent for a minute until Han reached out and took another swig of his coffee. “Let’s lay down a few ground rules here then. The only one being that if you break Rey’s heart or do anything to hurt her in any way, Luke, Leia, and I are going to kick your ass.” 

 

    “Understood.” Poe nodded. 

 

    “Good, now that’s out of the way, you were saying something about Tokyo before dessert came up.” Han said. 

 

* * *

 

    “And then, out of nowhere, this guy sideswipes me and ends up crashing into the first floor of some law firm.” Poe says, having both Han and Luke laughing, and having Rey watching the scene in disbelief. 

 

    “Told you they’d be fine.” Leia leaned in and said before placing one of the pies down on the kitchen table. “Alright boys, dessert is ready.” 

 

    Rey was more than sure that if it wasn't her entire family that just so happened to be present, she would have gone and kissed Poe right then and there, but since she figured that'd be a bit much at the moment, Rey settled for sitting by his side again and giving his hand a quick squeeze under the table. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey walked out with Poe to his motorcycle once everything was done for the night; the family had officially met him and all had gone well. Rey was over the moon for the first time in her life, all of her nerves finally settled after a week of non-stop stress. 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey smiled, Poe taking a seat on his bike and Rey finding a way to perfectly slither between his legs and wrap her arms around his neck. 

 

    “For what?” Poe asked curiously, his hands resting just above her hips. 

 

    “For facing my family.” Rey giggled. “Its not the easiest thing in the world to do.” 

 

    “I'd do it all over again and more if I had to.” Poe grinned now. 

 

    Rey leaned in and kissed him, their kissing had certainly changed in the matter of a week; his tongue learning to explore her mouth just as she learned to explore his. The best part for Rey had actually been Poe’s hands, their need ans desire to explore and they slowly slid down her hips ans inched closer to the bottom of her skirt. There was a part of her brain that was screaming at her, begging her to let his hands explore wherever they wanted to wander, but logic and Rey having a general lack of knowledge on those kinds of relationships caused her to pull away - carefully taking his hands and weaving her fingers through his. She knew it'd come up eventually, he was an older man certainly had his fair share of women, and there she was - Rey the nervous virgin who had no idea what she was going to do with a man like Poe. There seemed to be some sense of recognition of these nerves in Poe’s eyes, he smiled up at her as he always did before pressing a final kiss to her cheek. 

 

    “See you tomorrow?” Rey offered. 

 

    “Wouldn't miss it.” Poe smiled as he threw his other leg over his nike, revving the engine up before taking off out of the drive way and down the street.

 

    Rey was so in over her head. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, uh, yeah - there's a reason the rating changed on this story and it's because I wrote smut for this chapter. This is the first time that I've written anything like this, but thanks to the guidance I received from my friend Cor, I didn't have a complete panic attack while attempting this stuff. Enjoy!

    Nothing was ever really said about it, but Rey knew things were slowly changing between her and Poe, though not in a bad way. Things were getting a bit more serious as a matter of fact. Sometimes he’d come over to the house, Luke was almost always there and somehow Han always managed to show up claiming to just be here to get Luke’s opinion on something he wanted to build. But over at the house they’d be perfectly appropriate; they’d stay in the living room, they’d watch a movie perhaps, they would sit next to each other of course and cuddle a bit under the watchful eye of Luke and Han, but there was never anything they could complain about there. Being alone with Poe was different, and usually Rey was the one who initiated it all; the touching, the kissing, the half unbuttoned shirts, wrinkled up skirt, and messed up hair. 

 

    Poe would be the rationalizer, the one always trying to talk her down from doing something she may regret - since she had gone through the whole  _ “I’m still a virgin” _ awkward talk with him, though it seemed to be more awkward for her than Poe who always seemed to be so damn understanding. And while Poe was always the perfect gentleman, they had been dating for a month, and Rey knew he’d been with other girls, older girls, who were a little more used to being with a man. Rey would leap at the chance for a make-out session, to straddle him on the sofa and kiss every square inch she could reach before Poe would grab her hands and and break their kiss, telling her that she didn’t need to push herself, that he was more than capable of waiting for someone like her. He never made her feel stressed or pressured, and while it would have made most feel relieved, it only made Rey stress even more -  _ what if he doesn’t want me? _ was the thought that haunted her at every waking moment, every time he told her to slow down. 

 

    Rey stayed home today, Poe saying that he actually needed to focus on grading papers that were a huge chunk of final grades. Being home only seemed to let her thoughts wander even more on the very real possibility that Poe Dameron did not want her the way she was starting to want him. She’d worked on her drawings, the story almost entirely pieced together, she watched pointless programs on TV, she even tried listening to music to drown her thoughts out, but nothing ever quite seemed to shake her doubts. When five o’clock finally came around, Rey had made up her mind of exactly what she was going to do tonight. She started looking through her closet for something to wear, something that Poe wouldn’t be able to resist her in, and had made up her mind that tonight she was going to get Poe Dameron in bed - one way or another. 

 

* * *

  
  


    More often than not, Poe had a hard time keeping his thoughts from wandering off and thinking about Rey. In the matter of two months, she had captured his heart and mind, and it was something Poe himself had never been through either. Every time he doodled something out of boredom, he thought of Rey, every time he glanced at his wall of pictures, he thought of Rey staring at them in amazement and wanting to see the ocean, and every time he sat on the sofa, he couldn’t help but think of how much better it would be with Rey curled up at his side. And while Poe loved every second of getting to be with Rey and thinking about her, it often led to him having horrible concentration and a series of cold showers. 

 

    It didn’t help that lately, every time the opportunity presented itself, Rey would practically pounce on him and kiss in all the right places, her hands so desperately trying to remove his shirt or unbutton his pants. He was trying to show restraint, he was  _ desperately _ trying to keep himself from just taking her up on one of those offers and finally stop having to be so controlled. But Rey was different, not just because she’d never had sex before, but because he didn’t think of her as some kind of stress relief, he didn’t want her for just sex, he cared about Rey and didn’t want her to rush into something she might regret later. 

 

    So Poe kept his self control in check, he kept trying to keep his mind busy, kept taking those damn cold showers when he couldn’t keep his thoughts under control. He found that all to be a bit harder when his phone dinged, and a text from Rey lit up his screen letting him know that he only had about thirty minutes left to finish up some actual work before she’d be on his doorstep. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was a skin tight navy blue dress that cut off a few inches above her knees, it was the kind of dress that, if Luke had seen her in it without the jacket, probably would have blown a gasket over. In all truth, Rey forgot where she got the dress, she forgot why she had it honestly, something that was meant to have been worn at some other point in time she supposed but just so happened to come in handy right now. She fidgeted with the bottom of the dress a bit, the fabric always threatening to inch it’s way up even higher, she had some confidence built up on the drive over here, she knew what she wanted and was determined to make it happen. Now, standing here at his door, she felt some of her nerves finally catch up with her, nervous about being turned down again and nervous about this attempt finally working. 

 

    He answered the door after a moment, and looked almost as if he’d been getting ready for bed. He was in sweats and a plain white t-shirt, his dark hair was a tousled mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes. As soon as Poe laid his eyes on Rey, everything changed. He stood up straighter, he cleared his throat, his brown eyes got a bit wider as they scanned her up and down, and he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it somewhat straightened out. 

 

    “You...you wanted to come over and watch a movie, right?” Poe asked, Rey nodded with a small smile on her face, she liked knowing she could get Poe flustered at the very least. “You look beautiful, Rey.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey smiled, a bit awkwardly, she cursed her nerves for kicking in when they were the last thing she needed right now. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asked, noticing how Rey’s demeanor seemed to shift. 

 

    “I'm fine.” Rey reassured him quickly, passing by him and walking into the all too familiar apartment, putting her jacket over one of the chairs and trying to determine what exactly she wanted to do next.

 

    She was there, she'd driven all the way over here, her determination practically pushing here here, and now she was lost. 

 

    “Are you sure you're okay?” Poe could clearly see that she wasn't, and for once she was almost thankful for his thoughtfulness. 

 

    “I'll be fine I just...need something to drink.” Rey made her way straight to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of Poe’s fridge and struggling to open a beer. 

 

    “Hey, hey, slow down there.” Poe came into the kitchen and gingerly took the beer from Rey’s hands. “What's wrong? You're not like this normally.” 

 

    Rey stayed silent, biting her bottom lip and fidgeting around. How could something she had planned out so wonderfully in her head go so wrong now? 

 

    “Alright, come on, how about we just go watch that movie then?” Poe offered, putting the beer back down on the counter and leading Rey out of the kitchen. 

 

    Rey followed him with a nod, taking a seat on the sofa and trying to make herself comfortable.  _ What am I doing? What was I thinking?  _ Rey kept thinking to herself. Poe sat beside her, grabbing a blanket he had lying over the back of the sofa and wrapping it around Rey’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her temple and without a word, picked some random movie and put it on for them to watch, taking a seat beside Rey and wrapping one of his arms around her. Rey rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort she felt with Poe. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The movie went on for a bit, the sun had finally set and the only thing illuminating the apartment was the lamp on the end table where Poe had been grading papers earlier and the light coming from the TV. Rey’s hands entwined with Poe’s and for the first time all night, Rey felt comfortable, like her old self again. 

 

    “So, do you want to know why I came over here?” Rey asked, mustering up her courage again. 

 

    “I sort of figured it out from the dress.” Poe had a small smile on his face. “You don't have to do all this you know.” 

 

    “I just...I thought you didn't want me because, well, because you didn't  _ want _ me.” Rey tried to explain. 

 

    “That's what this is about?” Poe asked a bit amused. “Rey, believe me, I want to be with you.” 

 

    “Then...why haven't you yet?” Rey asked curiously, sitting up a bit straighter and looking Poe right in the eyes. 

 

    “Because you mean a lot to me.” Poe explained. “I didn't want you to feel like you had to do something or rush into anything, that's the last thing I want you to do. I care about you, more than you can imagine.”

 

    “Really?” Rey asked, a bit shocked. 

 

    “Of course.” Poe stated. 

 

    Rey felt a small smile forming on her lips, and she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. It started out so simple, something sweet and innocent, something that they'd always done a hundred times before. But it was different now, the spark was a bit more intense, Poe seemed to be leaning into the kiss a bit more than usual, and Rey found herself wanting to get closer.

 

    “Rey.” Poe mumbled, breaking apart from their kiss, their foreheads pressed together and their heavy breathing intermingling with one another. 

 

    “No.” Rey stated. “I don't wanna stop this time.” She persisted. 

 

    “Rey-” Poe tried to interrupt only to be cut of by Rey’s kisses. 

 

    She climbed on top of him, the blanket from her shoulder falling off and into Poe’s lap. She started out the only way she knew how, Rey kissed his lips before slowly moving down - kissing along his jaw line, kissing down his neck, her hands inching their way up his chest. Poe seemed to finally relent, to stop trying to fight against himself and give in to Rey, his hands wrapping around her waist and fighting to get control over the situation. With a loud groan he managed to start taking control and kissing down Rey’s neck, her kisses ceasing and granting him better access. His hands gripped her tighter and Rey let a few moans escape, the noise only seeming to make Poe search for more places to kiss her. Rey eventually started tugging down at the bottom on his shirt, slowly trying to lift it up and over his head, but instead it caused Poe to pull away. 

 

    “Poe, I said I didn’t want to stop.” Rey whined. 

 

    “I’m not stopping.” Poe laughed. “Maybe we should just move this somewhere a little more comfortable? I highly doubt you want your first time on a sofa.” He suggested. 

 

    “Oh, yeah, right.” Rey blushed, realizing that the sofa probably wouldn’t have been the most comfortable place in the world to have sex. 

 

    She slowly untangled herself from Poe, kicking the blanket aside and getting up off of his lap. Rey felt a bit awkward again, her standing there in front of Poe in this dress, she could still feel her skin tingling from all the places Poe had just kissed her up and down her neck. She wasn’t exactly sure of the noises she’d actually let escape past her lips either, they had gone overboard with the kissing before, but she was pretty sure he’d never gotten her to moan like that before. Poe got up off the sofa and wrapped his arms around Rey again, he had a glint of something mischievous in his eyes that was only accentuated by the smirk on his face. Rey had never seen Poe like this before, and for some reason, she found herself liking it. 

 

    “You sure you wanna do this?” Poe asked, his voice was low and husky, a tone that sent tingles down her spine. 

 

    “I’m sure.” Rey answered with a small nod. 

 

    Poe gave her a kiss on the cheek before separating from her, leading her back towards his bedroom, a room that Rey had surprisingly never seen before. The minute Rey entered his room, only illuminated by the lamp on the nightstand, Rey could help but feel like the entire room was just warm and comforting - exactly like Poe. He had some clothes scattered on the floor that didn’t quite make it into the hamper, and his bed wasn’t made though it looked incredibly comfortable, the whole room just seemed to perfectly reflect the person who slept in it; all warm colors and shelves cluttered with trinkets and more pictures from all the places he had been. 

 

    “Sorry, it’s a bit of a mess.” Poe mumbled, Rey swore she saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks, she knew clearly that this was the last thing he expected to be doing tonight, but yet here they were. 

 

    “It doesn’t bother me.” Rey smiled, walking over towards the bed. “So, uh, what do we do now?” She was whispering now. 

 

    “Do you trust me?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey answered immediately. 

 

    “Then don’t worry.” Poe reassured her.

 

    Rey nodded, and she didn’t hesitate to kiss Poe back once his lips were on hers again; he got her to moan again once his kisses led to a sensitive spot at the base of her neck and right above her collarbone. After that spot, the halter cut of her dress got in the way of any further exploring without the dress coming off. Poe pulled back, his kisses returning back up to Rey’s lips, and she felt his hands take a hold of hers and guide them to the bottom of his shirt again. Rey caught onto the hint and helped get his shirt off, slowly lifting it up and over his head; she took a moment to realize that this was actually happening, there was Poe half-naked in front of her now, a view she’d only dreamed of before this moment. She wasn’t sure where to put her hands, but that didn’t seem to last since Poe walked around behind her, his kisses pressing against the back of her shoulders as he started slowly tugging down on the zipper of her dress. Once it was completely undone, he kissed down her spine a bit before his hands helped nudge the dress off her shoulders, slowly pulling it all the way down until suddenly the dress was around Rey’s ankles. In hindsight, Rey wished she had worn at least a strapless bra, because the moment Poe started walking back around to face her, she automatically crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself up out of self-consciousness. 

 

    “Rey, you’re beautiful, you don’t have to hide from me.” Poe told her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her right up to his chest despite her arms being a bit in the way. Rey still kept her arms up, hugging herself, and blushing vividly. Noticing this, Poe decided to level the playing field and made short work of getting his pants off, leaving them both just standing there in their underwear. “There, now we’re even.” Poe grinned and gave her quick peck on the cheek. 

 

    He made her smile, he always had a habit of making her smile, and just that one little act was enough to quickly make Rey comfortable again, her dropping her arms and trying to ignore the intense gaze she felt under Poe’s eyes. He didn’t say a thing, almost to her relief, instead he just smiled and brought her close to him again, Rey liking how his skin felt pressed up against hers. His hands roamed her skin, Rey enjoying the rough contrast of his calloused hands on her soft skin. Her nerves spiked a bit when she felt him guide her towards the bed, jumping slightly when she felt the mattress pressed up against the back of her legs.

 

     She sat down on the bed, fighting off her nerves when she saw Poe kneel down and take a hold of one of her legs. All he did at first was slide of her shoes, she was comfortable with that, but then he started pressing kisses up her legs, slower and slower until he stopped right at her knees. 

 

     “You might want to get a bit more comfortable.” Poe sounded different, his voice was huskier than she’d heard before and something about it made her want to just wrap her legs around him right then and there. 

 

    Rey took his advice, made herself more comfortable in the middle of the bed, running her hands over the soft sheets and watching Poe’s every move as he got on the bed with her. In fact, she’d gotten so focused on watching him that she almost didn’t notice he was slowly sliding her underwear down and off her legs until she saw them there, just inches from being cast aside onto the floor. In her head she knew what he was going to do, she knew the moment he knelt down and started kissing her legs, but when the moment arrived and he was kissing the inside of her thighs while slowly spreading her legs, she almost didn’t register it. She stopped watching the minute Poe kissed a particularly tender part of her thigh that made her close her eyes and grab at some of the sheets surrounding her. 

 

    She heard Poe doing something once his lips left her thigh, she was almost tempted to look, but the minute she tried to do so she felt his wet fingers teasing her at her entrance, sparking her attention but not enough. 

 

    “That feels nice and everything but-” Rey was cut off as a surprised moan escaped her lips. 

 

    While Rey had been trying to figure out when the interesting stuff would begin, he’d managed to surprise her with his mouth over her sex and his tongue exploring inside of her. As soon as his tongue got to her clit, she had a hard time trying to focus on something so say other than just moaning. 

 

    “Oh god, oh god.” The barely audible words slipped from Rey’s lips, the rest of whatever she wanted to say turning into moans. 

 

    As soon as Poe started moaning, the vibrations seeming to rake through her entire body and causing her body to arch in pleasure. Just as Rey had settled into a rhythm with Poe, he changed it up as soon as his fingers slipped inside of her, causing her to start falling into a panting mess, responding to his every touch while his free hand slid up the side of her body, and her toes curling until it hurt. 

 

    “Damn it, Poe.” Rey hissed out, she felt her climax building up already, unsure of how much longer she’d be able to keep up with him. 

 

    Her response got a laugh out of Poe, something that felt as good - if not better - than his moans. He had her right there on the edge of her release, taunting her a bit with his fingers alternating between quick and slow movements. 

 

    “Just right there, just stay right there.” Rey panted, trying to hold herself together though the more Poe’s tongue explored her clit, the harder it became to focus on holding everything together. 

 

    With every breath she took, getting her release became the only thought on her mind, and at the rate Poe was going, she was going to get just that. It took one slow movement of his tongue over her clit and she was done for; all of her muscles relaxed and gave up, a wave of heat and pleasure washed over her. Rey couldn’t think of a time where she’d felt so much pleasure and happiness before that very moment. Even though she’d had her release, Rey was already impatiently waiting for her next chance to feel that pleasure again while Poe started kissing every inch of her body, heading straight for her lips. His hands slid up her body with him until they were cupping her breasts and lips were kissing every bare inch of her neck. 

 

    “That was nice.” Rey was smiling uncontrollably, just starting to catch her breath. 

 

    “And that was only just the beginning of it.” Poe remarked. 

 

    “I like the sound of that.” Rey giggled, her hands weaving their way into his hair and bringing him closer to her lips so she could steal a kiss. 

 

    “Are you sure about all of this?” Poe asked, his last attempt at offering her an out, though Rey could tell from the bulge she felt in between her legs now that stopping was just about the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

 

    “You really need to stop asking me that because the answer is going to be the same every time, I don’t want to stop.” Rey started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck again, getting a few moans out of him that got her ready to go again. “By the way, you’ve got an unfair advantage.” She said with a mischievous grin as she snuck a finger under the waistband of his boxers. 

 

    “I’m starting to think you’re not as innocent as you look.” Poe smirked, stealing another kiss from Rey before helping her in the act of getting his boxers off and out of the way. 

 

    “Maybe you’re right.” Rey felt a rush of confidence, something she certainly didn’t earlier on in the night. 

 

    Once Poe’s boxers were long gone and pushed aside, Rey took her chance to get back to kissing that one sweet spot Poe had right under his jaw while he was reaching over towards the nightstand, the one spot that made him moan just as much as she had while he was between her thighs. 

 

    “You might want to give me a second here.” Poe laughed though Rey was still persistent in kissing him in just the right spot. 

 

    Rey knew that Poe was trying to maneuver getting a condom on, she wanted to help him out to speed things up a bit, but decided against it when she realized she might do more harm than good. When he got himself situated, Rey could feel him pressed up against her, more than ready to start, but Rey couldn’t help but noticed how that mischievous look in his eyes faded away to something much softer - something loving and gentle. Rey knew he wanted to ask again if she was sure, and instead of waiting for the question she went ahead and gave him the answer, a passionate kiss to dismiss any and all doubts. She knew the moment was coming, but the minute that he actually started to sink into her slowly, she couldn’t help but let out a series of loud and slightly choked moans with every inch he sank in. 

 

    “Oh my god,  _ Poe _ .” Rey was gasping, all she could really do was start sinking her nails into Poe’s back, not thinking about if it actually hurt him or not, she was just trying to find a way to have some control over her actions. 

 

    Poe was groaning as well, unable to say much other than whispering out her like it was some kind of prayer. “ _ Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey.” _ Until her name turned into more groans. 

 

    It stayed like that for a moment, until Poe started to move and it was followed by a long and slow thrust. Rey wanted to say something, anything, but instead all she could come up with was more moaning, her head falling back into the pillow behind her and her body arching up to meet Poe, not wanting his thrusts to end. It hurt a bit at first, her body trying to adjust to the new experience she was going through, but Poe took his time with her, each move he made being slow and steady, until eventually that small discomfort was consumed by nothing but pleasure. Rey felt another climax building up already, she thought it wasn’t nearly enough time for that to happen again and fought it off. 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe reassured her though his grunts and heavy breathing, and while his hands were on either side of her now the heat and friction they were building up made Rey feel like his hands were all over her. 

 

    It took seconds for Rey’s second climax to overtake her after that; she squeezed her eyes shut, her inner walls clamping down around him, she was sure she was going to leave marks on Poe’s back from how hard her nails were digging into him, and she let out one loud and chesty moan that made her more than glad it was just them in his apartment. She thought it was done and over then, but Poe kept going and though her muscles felt worn out after that, she could feel it building up all over again. Rey reached for any place to kiss him, finding that her favorite spot was right at the base of his neck where she could feel the vibrations from his moans and his growing rapid pulse. While Rey found herself more than enjoying the slow pace Poe had set, she wanted something a little more, and she could tell Poe did too from the way he was trying to control himself. She decided to change that by rocking her hips against him, getting moans that got louder and louder until Poe seemed to realize what she was trying to do. 

 

    “Getting impatient?” Poe asked, a laugh spilling from his lips. 

 

    “I’ve had my fun, I want you to enjoy yourself too.” Rey was gasping, but she was smiling nonetheless. She gave a thrust of her own to meet with Poe and she knew from the way he hungrily leaned down to start pressing kiss after kiss down her neck and chest that he was getting the message now. 

 

    He thrust forward into her, harder and quicker than he had before. From the surprised yelp that Rey let escape, it startled Poe enough to stop for a moment. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice filled with concern, she knew the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

 

    “I’m fine, I’m fine, keep going.” Rey’s voice was low and breathy, but  _ god _ she was enjoying every second of it. 

 

    Poe started out slow again before building back up to going faster, Rey enjoying the newfound friction from their quickened pace. Rey got set into the new rhythm and let her hips start rocking against his, pressing their bodies closer together, close enough for the base of his shaft to start rubbing against her clit. The faster pace made another climax build up again in Rey, she could feel it on the brink, but what she wanted more than anything was for Poe to finally reach his climax instead. Poe was giving her everything that she wanted or could have wanted, and Rey just wanted to do the very same for him. Her hands wandered a bit, her nails scratching down his chest and trying to make their way further down, the mere grazing of her nails seemed to be enough to cause Poe’s breathing to become a bit erratic and his thrusts falling out of the pace they set. It took a few more thrusts and Rey felt her second orgasm wash over her, the familiar feeling getting more moans out of her and earning more scratches down Poe’s back. Determined to help Poe get the same pleasure, Rey clung to him and kept her hips up with his pace until finally he stilled. 

 

    He gave one loud and chesty moan, a few aftershocks that Rey helped him ride out, and once they passed he collapsed beside her, Rey missing the warmth from him being on top of her. They lied there for a moment, in their utter exhaustion, but both had smiles on their faces as Rey snuggled up next to Poe. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and both heavily panting, trying to catch their breath, but both completely satisfied. 

 

    “So...that’s sex, huh.” Rey said breathlessly. 

 

    “Yeah, that’s sex.” Poe chuckled, wrapping his arm around Rey to pull her closer and give her a kiss. 

 

    “I like it.” Rey smiled. “We should do if more often.” 

 

    “Don’t tempt me.” Poe smirked and Rey couldn’t help but laugh in response. 

 

    Rey reached over and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over their bottom halves before wrapping herself around Poe again, clearly wanting nothing more than to stay in bed for a while and enjoy this moment for as long as they could. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit short, especially compared to the last chapter, but the next and final chapter will be worth it, I promise ;)

    Graduation day had finally arrived, Rey anxiously waited for this day for a while, yet she never imagined it to turn out the way it had. She had her family of course, but there was someone there she wouldn't have expected a few months ago - Poe. He sat with the rest of her family, Han sat beside him in attempts to, as he would say, “keep an eye on him”, but Rey knew that the two had bonded a bit and Han almost liked Poe now. Once the ceremony had come to an end, Rey ran straight for her family and started hugging everyone that she could. Of course, things were a bit different once she got to Poe. 

 

    She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once her family wandered off to give them a minute, they were a little more accepting of the relationship now, but they still liked to keep an eye on them. He kissed her back without hesitation, his arms around her waist and smiling a bit into the kiss, if someone had told Rey months ago that she’d be in the arms of Poe Dameron on her graduation day, she would have told them they were insane. Yet, here they were, all smiles and kisses, hands unafraid of wandering on one another anymore, they were together and though Rey didn’t know what love was really like, she had a good feeling that she was falling deeply in love with Poe. 

 

    “Congratulations.” Poe smiled as soon as he broke their kiss, however not being able to resist pressing light and quick kisses on to her cheeks. 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey giggled in response, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Poe’s nose. 

 

    “So, I have a graduation present waiting for you back at the apartment.” Poe smirked. 

 

    “Is it a present I get to unwrap?” Rey asked mischievously, her fingers hooking into his belt loops and pulling him a bit closer. 

 

    “It’s an actual present, Rey.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “Oh.” She answered. “Wait, I told you not to get me anything.” 

 

    “I broke that rule.” Poe admitted with a small shrug. “I think you’ll really like it though.” 

 

    “I’ll love it because it’s from you.” Rey grinned as she tugged him by the belt loops again and stole another kiss, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throats from nearby. 

 

    Instead of just jumping away as she used to, Rey had gotten a lot closer to Poe and slowly pulled away, settling for just holding his hand instead, but leaning up against his shoulder to stay close. It was Luke who had interrupted their little bubble, Rey had to admit that Luke had strived to accept Poe as well, but still remained very protective of Rey. 

 

    “We’re getting ready to head out for dinner, are you coming with us or going with Poe?” Luke asked. 

 

    “Go ahead with your family.” Poe leaned over and told Rey, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll meet you all there.” 

 

    “Okay.” Rey smiled, wanting to steal another kiss from Poe, but with Luke staring them down, she decided against it and went ahead with Luke, Leia, and Han. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Though it hadn't been said yet, despite their nights spent together and the late afternoons where they would do nothing but talk for hours, Poe knew he was falling in love with Rey. He missed her when she wasn't by his side, he always found himself wanting her to be around for as long as she could stay, and while Rey often had trouble keeping her hands to herself, Poe was much worse in that department, especially while they were alone. But every now and again he would break his own rules of being a little less handsy, and at dinner he found himself breaking that very rule - his hand firmly on Rey’s exposed knee from her dress, rubbing small circles into her skin. Rey would reach down sometimes and give his hand a squeeze, she'd have to swat his hand away when it wandered up a bit too far for underneath the dinner table. But things were good between them, better than good, and he knew he didn’t want to be apart from her - his summer he originally had planned be damned. 

 

    Once dinner was over, Rey traveled with Poe on his bike, Han and Luke giving him the “watch where you put those hands of yours” warning, and Leia simply telling them to be careful. Rey liked riding on the motorcycle, he’d even gotten her a helmet of her own last month, complete with a doodle of one of her droids that she had dubbed “BB-8” in her drawings painted onto the side of it. By the time Poe had gotten him back to his apartment, Rey seemed to be more focused on unwrapping something else instead of finding out what her actual present was. 

 

    “Rey, you know, I actually have a present for you.” Poe laughed in-between kisses from Rey as she tried to get him out of his jacket. 

 

    “Maybe I want this present first.” Rey smiled, getting his jacket off successfully. 

 

    “I’d like to give you this one first.” Poe gave her one final kiss before separating from her, a bit out of breath and a smirk on his face. Rey was hard to resist, and ever since they’d started having sex, she was even harder to fend off sometimes, but they had found a balance between it all. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey sighed, tossing her own jacket aside. 

 

    “Close your eyes.” Poe said, Rey stared at him curiously for a moment. 

 

    “Are you sure this isn’t-” 

 

    “It’s not sex.” Poe laughed. “Just, close your eyes.” 

 

    “Okay.” Rey did as she was told, squeezing her eyes shut. “If it’s jewelry of any kind Han and Luke will kill you.” 

 

    “It’s not jewelry.” Poe promised. 

 

    That only seemed to make Rey a bit more curious and he caught her trying to peek at what he was grabbing from one of his drawers in the kitchen. 

 

    “Hey, eyes closed.” Poe smirked, Rey shut her eyes instantly again. 

 

    He walked over to her slowly, pressing a kiss to her temple before taking a hold of her hands and putting her present in them. 

 

    “Alright, open your eyes.” He said. 

 

    Poe was nervous as to how she’d react at first, it was a big gift after all, nowhere in the realm of anything crazy like a ring, but it was still a big step to be taken between them - he figured the summer before Rey started college was the best time to do it. Rey opened her eyes slowly, looking at the gist for a moment before realizing what it was, reading what was printed on it. He’d gotten tickets, one for her and one for him, for a whole month long vacation away in Miami, a place where Rey could finally see the ocean. 

 

    “Poe...this is...wow.” Rey’s face lit up as she read the tickets. “Are you serious about this?” 

 

    “Yeah, I am. You’ll finally get to see the ocean, see the beach, lay out in the sun.” Poe wrapped his arms back around her waist. “Do you like it?” 

 

    “I love it.” Rey squealed, pressing a series of flurried kisses to his cheeks and lips. 

 

    “I’m glad.” Poe smiled. “I already went ahead with the whole conversation with your family.” 

 

    “And they said it was okay?” Rey asked surprised. 

 

    “Leia agreed to it, said it’d be good for you to go see a bit of the world. Luke hesitated a bit but eventually sided with his sister. Han just went ahead and said if anything happened to you that he’d hunt me down.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “See, he is warming up to you, he didn’t specifically threaten your life.” Rey giggled. 

 

    “If the day ever comes where he doesn’t threaten me I think I’ll be a bit scared.” Poe smiled in return. 

 

    “When do we go?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Next week.” Poe said. 

 

    “I have to go get swim suits and all of that.” Rey suddenly realized. 

 

    “I’ll gladly help you pick those out.” Poe smirked, pressing a few kisses to her neck now, finally caving to her advances from before. 

 

    “I had a feeling you would.” Rey laughed, bending her neck just a bit for him and running her fingers through his hair. “You know, we’ve got some time before I have to be back home.” 

 

    “I was hoping that you would say that.” Poe grinned before scooping Rey up as she let out a small squeal before laughing as he carried her off to the bedroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are, the last chapter. I've had a lot of fun with this AU, and ever since I've started this one I've gotten so many more prompts and AU's to do, so this will not be the end! I hope you guys liked this fic and, yeah, more on the way :3

    Rey had decided that she loved the ocean; she loved the sun, she loved the sand, she loved the cool spray that rolled off the water as the waves crashed against the shore, but most of all she loved the man beside her. She’d spent the past hour roasting herself in the sun, Poe more than happy to put sunblock on her before laying down beside her and taking a nap. By the time Rey had fully roasted and felt like she was well on her way to a tan, Poe was fast asleep beside her, and there was something she always loved doing to wake him up. 

 

    She leaned over, a smile on her face, planting a series of kisses on his cheek before kissing him on the lips, smiling even more when she got the response of his lips kissing her back. Eventually his hand snaked around her waist and tried to bring her closer, but Rey sat up and ended the kiss abruptly, his hand resting on her back. 

 

    “Well hello there sleepy head.” Rey giggled, resting her hands on his and being perfectly content with just lying there with him for the rest of the day. “Have a good nap?” 

 

    “I did.” Poe yawned, slowly sitting up beside her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Enjoying the sunshine?” 

 

    “I’m enjoying everything.” Rey smiled. “I’m gonna go in the water, care to join?” 

 

    “Sure.” Poe got up off the towels first, holding his hand out to help Rey up which she gratefully accepted. 

 

    He took advantage of the moment, bringing her closer to him with her letting out a surprised squeal, pressing his lips against hers with a smirk on his face. Poe had some difficulty keeping his hands off of her, and Rey hated to admit it, but she was enjoying every second of it. However, while she was more than enjoying herself, she couldn’t help but notice that they were surrounded by people. 

 

    “Maybe later.” Rey promised with a whisper and a parting kiss. “Come on, let’s go in the water!” 

 

    Rey tugged Poe along excitedy, dragging him down to the ocean, and while he’d seen it more than a couple of times, he had to admit that seeing the ocean again with Rey was like seeing it again for the first time. She loved the ocean, she loved seeing all the fish swimming around, she loved splashing around like a kid or just relaxing and floating around. The water was ice cold when it first hit Rey after sitting in the sun for so long, and from how carefully Poe was entering the water, she could tell it was cold to him too. Feeling a bit mischievous, Rey sank into the water a bit more before getting ready for the perfect moment to strike when Poe least expected it. Right when he was just the perfect distance away, Rey got a giant splash of water ready and drenched Poe, freezing him on the spot. 

 

    “You did not just do that.” Poe said, not moving an inch while water dripped down off of his face and hair. 

 

    “I did.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “That’s it.” Poe grinned. 

 

    He splashed her back, sparking a splashing war between the two until it ended with both of them laughing in each other's arms, soaking wet. 

 

    “I love you, Rey.” Poe said. 

 

    Rey froze in his arms, it was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. She’d felt it for a long time, or at least what she was sure was love, but there it was - he’d actually said it out loud. When she noticed a worried look starting to cross Poe’s face from her lack of response, she tried to string her words together. 

 

    “I love you too, Poe.” Rey said, a broad grin on her face as she pulled him down to meet her lips, that same electricity she had felt so many months ago now still there, letting her know that she was in fact in love with Poe. 

 

* * *

  
  


    They were supposed to go have a night out, not that they hadn’t been having nights out before, but tonight felt particularly special after the afternoon they had. They were supposed to go to dinner, have some fun, maybe even go out to a club - instead they were in bed, trying to catch level out their breathing after Poe rolled off the top of Rey, with smiles on their faces. Rey pulled up the covers before cuddling up next to him, trying to ignore her phone ringing for the fourth time in a row. 

 

    “You know, if I keep ignoring that, they’ll just keep calling back.” Rey’s breathing was still uneven, but she was slowly catching her breath. 

 

    “Do you really want them to piece all of this together?” Poe asked with a slight laugh. 

 

    “I think they pieced it together a week ago when I accidentally left my laptop open and the video chat on.” Rey winced at the memory, thankfully the laptop was only cracked open and it was Leia who stumbled upon it and ended the call. 

 

    “Let’s remember not to make that mistake again.” Poe kissed the top of her head with a grin still plastered on his face. 

 

    The ringing finally ended only for it to start up again a few moments later, and though Rey hadn’t caught her breath just yet, she knew she had to answer the call before they thought something horrible had happened to her. 

 

    “Hello?” Rey asked, answering her phone and not looking at who was calling. 

 

    “Leia’s been trying to call you, are you alright?” Han asked. 

 

    Rey immediately bolted upright in bed, holding the sheets close to her chest and trying to keep her breathing under control. 

 

    “Oh, no yeah, I’m fine.” Rey said. 

 

    “You sure, why do you sound so funny?” Han asked. 

 

    “No, I’m fine, I was just uh...dancing.” Rey answered, as soon as Poe realized who she was talking to, he tried his best to keep from laughing, though he couldn’t resist sitting up beside her and placing some light kisses on her bare shoulders. 

 

    “Sounds quiet.” Han replied. 

 

    “I’m in the bathroom.” Rey tried to think up something quick. “I’m fine, tell everyone I’m fine, I’ll call you guys later, love you, bye.” She blurted out, hanging up her phone and leaving Poe in a fit of laughter. “Don’t you dare laugh, you weren’t helping any!” 

 

    “It was kind of funny, you have to admit.” Poe kept laughing, laying back down in bed. 

 

   “You’re awful.” Rey laughed a bit in turn now, climbing on top of Poe with the sheets long forgotten again. 

 

    “That’s funny, I don’t feel too awful right now.” Poe rested his hands on her waist, he wanted to kiss just about every inch of her in that moment, though he knew she would keep just out of reach for a bit just to torture him some. 

 

    “You’re so lucky I love you.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Poe couldn’t help but agree. 

  
  



End file.
